


Good Morning

by chatoori



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatoori/pseuds/chatoori
Summary: Good morning :)





	1. Navi ver.

Wonshik takes a deep breath in and slowly lets it out as he stretches his feet. His lips curve into a smile and he tilts his head towards the hand that is softly stroking his cheek. He slowly starts waking up, looking at at the other through half-lidded eyes.

"Oh my... Did I wake you up?" Hakyeon whispers blushing and quickly taking away his hand. Wonshik shakes his head.

"Are you sure?"

Wonshik nods in response and slides his arms against Hakyeon's back, pulling him in his warm embrace. Hakyeon quietly snuggles up to his chest for a few seconds, breathing in Wonshik's still bare skin's scent.

"Did you sleep well?" he closes his eyes as his lover hums asserting.

"Should I go make breakfast?" he draws circles on Wonshik's smooth chest with the tip of his index finger. Wonshik groans.

"Aren't you hungry?" Wonshik sighs chortling. He wonders how Hakyeon can be so lively right after waking up, when he can't even move an inch. His ideal day would probably be to spend the morning in bed, dozing off, possibly with him, cuddling a lot. And then, maybe, getting up in the afternoon to stroll around for some time, hand in hand, just to come back home and catnap on the couch, pretty Hakyeon in his arms.

"So... what do you want to eat?" Wonshik quickly shushes him laying a finger on his lips. But a finger does not really stop Hakyeon from rambling.

"Do you want me to cook galbi? or kimchijjigae? Or would you like me to make pancakes? I learned the other day watching a nice show on- " Wonshik can't take it anymore so he cups Hakyeon's face in his big hands and kisses him softly. Hakyeon's breath hitches and he blinks a few times, his heart thundering in his chest. He melts in the kiss when he feels Wonshik smile and roll on his side, hovering over him. Hakyeon rubs Wonshik's toned arms and loses himself in their sweet lip-locking. 

They slowly part exchanging a tender look. Wonshik is fully awake by now, but Hakyeon nuzzles up to his chest again.

"Fine..." he purrs. "I'll make breakfast later."

Wonshik chuckles, kissing his head.

"I love you, Hakyeon hyung." he says in a hoarse voice as he buries his lover's head in between his arms.

Hakyeon grins, brushing his chest with the tip of his nose.

"I love you too, Wonshik-ah."


	2. Leobin ver.

Hongbin rolls on the bed wrapping himself in the sheets and slowly stretches. He rubs his eyes before quickly sitting on the mattress, getting a sudden whiff of coffee and pastries. He beams revealing his dimples as he notices Taekwoon standing on the doorstep holding a light brown wooden tray. Taekwoon's hands shake at the sight of the boy, his heart thumps, his throat suddenly feels dry and he gulps: he will never get used to the beauty and perfection that Hongbin is. Even if he has just woken up and is still drowsy, if his dark hair is so messy, he's handsome. The way the sun hits his smooth white skin makes him shine and Taekwoon is amazed.

"Good morning, hyung!" he greets torturing with his fingers the blanket in front of him. Hongbin follows with his eyes Taekwoon as he enters the room, admiring his every little movement and chuckling at his red cheeks. After all, Hongbin, too, thinks that every time Taekwoon appears in front of him he's more charming and breath-taking that the time before.

Taekwoon shyly places the tray on Hongbin's lap, and looks at him with a hint of a smile painted on his face.

With trembling hands, Hongbin grabs Taekwoon's sweatshirt and pulls him towards himself to give him a little peck on the lips.Taekwoon bites his lower lip trying to hide the big smile curving his mouth, but miserably fails and lets out a light giggle that makes Hongbin chuckle with delight.

"I made this for you." he looks at the tray and for the first time Hongbin looks away from him, to admire the breakfast he cooked.

"Wow, hyung!" he genuinely sounds overjoyed. "This looks delicious! Are you eating with me?"

He looks at him again and Taekwoon nods.

Hongbin starts by eating a heart-shaped biscuit filled with strawberry jam, he hums in pleasure and leans forward, brushing Taekwoon's lips with it, encouraging him to bite it.

They serenely eat, talking about this and that. Hongbin asks if the other member are still asleep and Taekwoon shakes his head, saying they're quietly having breakfast while chatting in the other room, and Hongbin doesn't need to ask why they are so quiet, but he does anyway, because he likes to listen to Taekwoon talk. So he silently sips on his big cup of cappuccino and enjoys the silky music that comes out from in between Taekwoon's delicate lips.

Taekwoon says he woke up before everyone else did and after tucking in Hongbin's bed sheets, he left him there, peacefully sleeping, to make him breakfast. While he was mixing the ingredients to his pastries, Jaehwan came dragging his feet on the ground and rubbing his eyes. He looked at Taekwoon, focused on the cookers and the oven, baking heart-shaped biscuits and drawing on cappuccino with milky cream, and he began teasing him. In response to his usual thoughtless behavior, Taekwoon glared at him a few times and then, annoyed, he tried to kick him out of the room. But Hakyeon, who reached them into the kitchen, intervened, hugging Taekwoon trying to stop him and bringing his attention back to his cooking. He then gently hit Jaehwan and pushed him in the other room, just to come back asking for pastries.

Hongbin chuckles at the thought of the trio and, as he finishes his drink, unexpectedly Taekwoon leans towards him and swiftly licks his upper lip. Hongbin's face and ears completely turn to red as Taekwoon's eyes grow wide in embarrassment and he tries to justify himself in one breath "You got dirty with cream and we've run out of tissues."

Hongbin slowly puts the tray on his night table and turns back to his lover. He brushes his hands with the tip of his fingers and slides his hands up on Taekwoon's chest.

"Hyung, if you're still hungry you could've just told me." he whispers on his lips before locking lips with him.

Taekwoon relents immediately and, before even realizing, he's lying on Hongbin, warmly kissing him back and lovingly brushing his cheeks. Hongbin's fingers run through Taekwoon's wisps, and he moans when the older's coffee tasting tongue slips in between his lips. Taekwoon and the aftertaste of coffee his kisses leave on his tongue and lips are without any doubt Hongbin's favorite flavors at every time of the day.

When they break apart, Taekwoon lies beside him, over the blanket, sliding an arm under Hongbin's head and smoothly stroking his hair with a hand.

"I love you, Hongbin-ah."

"I love you too, Taekwoon hyung." he closes his eyes, as he kisses his soft pink lips once more.


	3. Hyuken ver.

Jaehwan lazily wraps himself in the bedsheets with a loud yawn and rolling on his side he lands on Sanghyuk's chest. Resting his chin on the back of his hands, he admires Sanghyuk's peaceful sleeping face.

"Hyuk-ah..." he chuckles with his nose inches away from Sanghyuk's.

"Hyuk-ah... Wake up!!" the most tender smile paints on Jaehwan's face as he hears the younger one slur "Hyung, but I don't have school today..."

The back of his fingers skim over Sanghyuk's cheek, he nuzzles their noses and the younger starts waking up. He wraps his arms around Jaehwan's chest and squeezes him, yawning cutely.

"Are you already awake, hyung?" he asks keeping his eyes closed.

Jaehwan hums in response. "And you?" Sanghyuk nods, slightly opening his eyes.

"Hello..." Jaehwan whispers beaming.

"Hello..." Sanghyuk pecks the tip of his nose and Jaehwan chuckles.

"Our Hyukie, did you sleep well?"

Sanghyuk groans narrowing his eyes. "Hyung... don't call me like that!"

Jaehwan pinches his cheeks and Sanghyuk laughs.

"I slept well, thank you. And you?"

"Well.." he pretends to think about it for a second "There was... there was this noise..." Jaehwan mimics his snoring and Hyuk suddenly sits, pushing him on his side.

"Hyung! I don't snore like that!"

"Yes, you do!!"

"It's because I'm a man!!"

Jaehwan deepens the snoring. He sounds like a dinosaur. With a cold.

"Stop it!!" Sanghyuk cracks up punching him. Jaehwan rolls on the bed cackling and the younger follows, sitting astraddle and tickling him. They roll about between tickles and guffaws, until Jaehwan's on top again, eyes fixed on Sanghyuk's, hands pressed on his shoulders, pinning him down on the bed, not really to hold him still where he his, rather to not get lost in his beautiful and deep brown irises. His gaze wanders on Sanghyuk's perfect features and it stumbles on his perfect pink lips, that he slightly brushes with the tip of his thumb.

Sanghyuk looks back at him, cheeks slightly flushing, hands sliding under Jaehwan's t-shirt and lightly fondling his hips. He then closes his eyes when Jaehwan plants a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Hyung..." Jaehwan shifts down, lips ghosting over his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose and chin. He hovers above Sanghyuk's mouth for a second.

"Sanghyuk-ah... I love you." he whispers as he kisses him.

Sanghyuk pulls Jaehwan in his embrace, caressing his nape, and immediately parts his lips welcoming Jaehwan's tongue inside. They kiss, slowly tasting each other until Jaehwan pulls apart to catch his breath. He lies down on Sanghyuk, leaning his head on his chest. He can feel his heart beat quickly and can't help but smile fondly.

"Hyung, you're heavy" Sanghyuk chuckles as he curls Jaehwan's locks with his fingers, half-closing again his eyes.

Jaehwan stays still. "I'm not." he singsongs in his loud and clear voice and Sanghyuk laughs, making him bounce on his chest.

"I love you too, hyung. I love you a lot." his eyes disappear as he smiles and Jaehwan lifts his head up and looks a him in awe, grinning like an idiot. He kisses his lips again.

"Are you hungry, Hyuk-ah?" the younger nods.

"Want to go and see if someone made breakfast?" Jaehwan turns around to look at the door.

"I thought you would cook?!" he jokes and Jaehwan laughs loudly.

"Next time maybe..." he gets up and drags Sanghyuk with him locking hands.

They tiptoe to the kitchen to find nothing but cereals and milk, so, quite disappointed, they fill two bowls and plop on the couch, fiddling with Jaehwan's ipad. As Sanghyuk merrily munches on his cereals, Jaehwan looks for some anime online, and a lovers' quarrel on which episode of which anime is okay to watch starts.

Jaehwan roots for One Piece, Sanghyuk for Naruto, as always.

"But, hyung, we watched One Piece only yesterday!!" argues Sanghyuk.

"Well, I pretended to be Naruto the other day when you were angry and wouldn't kiss me because Hyeri suddenly complimented me interrupting our conversation."

"So what? Yesterday night I mimicked Chopper when I said I love you just because I knew it would've made you freak out since you love his voice. Now, give me the ipad hyung!" Sanghyuk leans towards him determined to take possession of it.

"Hey, I am the older one, I choose what to watch!"

"This is unfair, I object!" Jaehwan strongly pulls at one side and Sanghyuk at the other, until milk, cereals and red fruits fly on the couch and on the floor.

The boys freeze and they look at each other in terror, eyes darting towards the members' bedrooms.

"Oh my God!" Sanghyuk whispers in one breath. "M-maybe no one heard us!"

"I'll take care of this. You clean the floor." Jaehwan hurries to the kitchen to come back with sponges and detergent.

"Where's Hakyeon hyung?" Sanghyuk huffs while furiously rubbing the floor.

"I hope he's tiding his creams and lip balms. He'd be so focused he wouldn't hear a bomb explode." Jaehwan's friction on the couch’s fabric is so vigorous it's almost consuming it.

Sanghyuk lets a nervous chuckle escape his lips.

"What do we do with this spot here? It won't come off. Should we turn it upside down?"

Sanghyuk nods, helps the older turning the cushion and they manage to hide the stained side to notice that it looks newer than the other washed out one.

"Should we turn the other cushion too?" Sanghyuk suggests.

"Ah what is this??" Jaehwan shouts, as soon as another enormous dark stain appears on the other side of the second big cushion. "Who did this? Who?"

Sanghyuk punches his arm shushing him. "Always so loud..."

"Let's just leave this one like it was and get out of here pretending nothing happened." resolves Jaehwan, readjusting the couch.

The two of them sigh in resignation, eyebrows furrowed, the worry that the difference in the two cushions might be noticed and upset the members scaring them, especially that of one particular member, and when a light click of a door is heard, Sanghyuk and Jaehwan disappear into their room, hoping to escape unheard. The younger one pushes his back on the door, trying to stop his heavy anxious panting while Jaehwan rests a ear on the smooth surface, trying to catch any minimum noise. But nothing seems to alter Vixx's dorm quiet morning. The young boys look at each other, a quiet laugh spilling out from their lungs, and Jaehwan slides an arm around Sanghyuk hips, pecking his temple. Sanghyuk encircles the older's neck with his arms and smirks.

"So, hyung, are we watching Naruto?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on AFF 524 years ago.  
> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
